warhammeronlinefandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Avanço
O Avanço (também conhecido como upar) em WAR funciona em parte como em outros MMORPG, com o seu personagem acumulando recompensas por completar missões, concluir tarefas e matar monstros e personagens inimigos. A progressão e os feitos no jogo são medidos com o acúmulo de vários tipos de recompensa: * Ganhe experiência para ganhar novas habilidades e aumentar seu rank. * Ganhe renome através de combate RvR para ganhar táticas especiais, troféis e outras recompensas. * Ganhe influência ao completar missões públicas para conseguir novos equipamentos. * Ganhe dinheiro para aumentar seus tesouros. * Use seu Tomo do Conhecimento para ganhar títulos especiais e táticas PvE. Há também três tipos de avanço que beneficiam seu personagem indiretamente: * Aumente o rank de sua guilda participando ativamente dela. * Aumente o rank de sua Capital para destravar novos conteúdos. * Ganhe pontos de vitória para aumentar a posição do seu reino na campanha RvR. À medida que o personagem evolui, sua aparência altera para refletir seu novo status. Cada exército possui seu próprio indicador de força, que é uma medida visual de seu avanço. Esta função ainda será desenvolvida no jogo, ainda não está disponível. Tiers e Ranks O Avanó é medido em tiers e ranks. Há 4 tiers disponíveis para os personagens , cada um formado por 10 ranks, em um total de 40 níveis de avanço. O tier 1 abrange do rank 1 ao 11, o tier 2 do rank 12 ao 21, o rank 3 do 22 ao 31 e, finalmente, o tier 4 cobre do rank 32 ao 40. À medida que você avança pelo jogo, o seu status muda enquanto você muda de tier. Personagens no tier 1 são chamados de "Aprendizes", depois "Artífices" no tier 2, "Expert" no tier 3 e, finalmente, "Mestre" no tier 4. Em um servidor com o conjunto de regras core, jogadores que entrarem em áreas RvR em um tier menor que o seu serão automaticamente transformados em galinhas, a fim de prevenir a caça de jogadores de níveis mais baixos. Em servidores do tipo open RvR, jogadores que entrarem numa área RvR de um tier dois níveis inferior ao seu próprio tier serão transformados em galinhas. Ranks de Renome :Artigo principal: Renome Há 80 ranks de renome no jogo, e o avanço é atingido através de participação no modo RvR. Alcançar ranks mais altos de renome libera recompensas melhores. Ranks de Guilda :Artigo principal: Guilda Guildas podem progredir por 40 níveis de avanço, cada um liberando novas funções e habilidadeds. Isso inclui banco de guilda, brasão, estandartes, e muito mais. Advances Advances are abilities which can be gained by earning experience. They are divided into "actions" (attacks, spells, etc.), "morale" (morale abilities), and "tactics". Actions As your character's experience increases, actions will be gained according to milestones on your experience bar. These are irregularly spaced, and different careers will receive actions at different points during their career advancement. Actions are the fundamental progression of upgrades every character receives as they advance, and they will be geared towards the core abilities of each career archetype. By the time they reach rank 40, a character will have learned every action available to their career. To learn a new action, characters may have to visit a trainer, who will charge a fee to train them. However a currently known action/ability can be upgraded on the spot. Tactics There are three types of tactic: Career, Renown and Tome. *'Career' tactics are general improvements that are useful in any fight. *'Renown' tactics improve your RvR combat performance. *'Tome' tactics improve your PvE combat performance. Career tactics are gained by earning tactic points with experience, Renown tactics are gained by earning renown points, and Tome tactics are gained by completing sections in the Tome of Knowledge. When a new tactic is gained, characters will be able to see all the tactics available to their career to choose from (with a few exceptions). Characters will not be able to learn every tactic available to their career. The latest information suggests that there will be 30 career tactics in total, from which a maximum of 18 can be learned by the time a character reaches rank 40. Morale Morale abilities are gained in a similar way to tactics, by earning morale points with experience. There are three different categories of morale ability: *'Career' abilities are unique to a particular career. *'Archetype' abilities are shared across career archetypes. *'Racial' abilities are shared across racial careers. As with tactics, morale abilities can be chosen from a complete list of abilities, and it will not be possible to gain every ability available. Each morale ability can be used in one of the four slots on the morale bar, according to how powerful a particular ability is. Slot 1 abilities are the weakest and can be used the most often, while slot 4 abilities are more powerful but can only be used after spending a longer time in combat. If you change your mind on point allocation, there will be a way to recover those points and spend them elsewhere. £Ê Masteries As a character levels up, he gains Mastery options in his chosen career. The mastery is a specialization option that allows access to a specific subset of abilities and enhancements to abilities not available to anyone else. Each career has three Mastery paths. The Mastery system is a way to further define your role, and is meant to be a more permanent choice. There will be however ways for you to redistribute your mastery points, but details on cost are unknown. For example, a Sorceress' or Bright Wizard's role is to unleash the pain via magic from a distance. Therefore their mastery paths allow a player to drill down on how they want to do this. For example, they may have lines that represent the following: :* Direct Damage - Focuses on really high, single-target damage :* DoT/Debuffs - Focuses on dealing damage over time & reducing enemies resistance to attack :* Area Effect - Focuses on dealing lower damage over a larger area & number of enemies Each of these choices offers the player a different type of game play specialization without changing their role as a primary nuker. Most of the Mastery lines fall in line with this general concept, although the exact functionality varies on a class by class basis. As you put more points into a path each of your abilities in that path get more powerful. Also, as you put more points into a path you get new abilities and tactics. When you fully max out a mastery path you gain access to a powerful Morale ability. Category:Game Information